Matthew Ichabod
"To be fair... that was totally my fault." : ―Uni admitting to the others he unintentionally triggered the Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank alarm with a Homing Launcher. Uni (alias Matthew Ichabod) is the crazed mystery member of the Irregulars Crew, being the right-hand man and friend of Soap, the CEO. History Background Uni was born in the United Kingdom, however It is unknown when or what caused him to go to such eventual great lengths in terms of crime, but Soap claims "he snapped years ago for whatever reason and is too far gone mentally and morally. Meeting The Crew When Soap met Malin, he introduced her to Uni, and also introduced Moo too and the four became good friends and eventually started their rain of terror. Uni and his crew, naming themselves The Irregulars then go on to build a name for themselves, killing and buying their way to the top. Rise To Prominence Eventually being contacted by Lester Crest after Soap buys a high-end apartment, Lester introduces Uni and the crew to various heists that are given by different contacts, such as Trevor Phillips and Agent 14. Being paid large sums of money for all the hard work Uni and the crew went through, Soap saved up enough to buy The Irregulars Office. The group now has the office and they now steal crates stocked with weapons and other supplies, with that they then fill up the warehouses and once full up, ship them off to the highest bidder. Disagreements With Moo Character Personality Uni is quite clearly unstable, he is highly unpredictable, psychopathic, incredibly impulsive, relentless and even shows signs of being suicidal at times. Killing is of no concern for Uni, shooting random civilians in the streets when angered, murdering cops and exploding vehicles and buildings, sometimes just for fun. He has a twisted sense of humor, laughing manically at the thought and actual witness of violence or full on death. Despite all of this, he surprisingly has a lighter side to him in which he expresses care and passion for his friends and what he does, he can settle down and talk with the crew, but when asked of his past he simply shrugs it off and becomes defensive. Relationships With Other Characters : "Despite how I've treated you guys, I've enjoyed working with you nonetheless." : ―Uni during the crews final heist. [[Moo|'Moo']] - Uni and Moo have a strained friendship, the two more than often fight, psychically and verbally. They point guns at each other, wreck each others personal belongings and overall have a distaste for one another. The reason they fight is because Moo distrusts Uni immensely because of his unpredictability and outbursts. Despite the disagreements however, the two can manage to work together in times in which they are required. Soap - Soap has been Uni's friend for as long as the two can remember, they discovered that they had similar interests in terms of crime and went through with illegal activities together. Despite this they have times in which they disagree with each other, mostly due to Uni's incompetence or general insanity. When performing The Fleeca Job, being only the two alone, they worked together decently and without issue. Malin - 'Malin and Uni have a healthy friendship most of the time, with Uni making an exception for her when it comes to pointing guns and threats, the reason behind this could be that he is afraid of what Soap may do, or maybe even what Malin will do. Enemies : "ARE YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING SERIOUS!? I FUCKING HATE THE COPS!" : ―Uni upon behind chased by the police after they witness him stealing a vehicle. 'Los Santos Police Department - Although Uni doesn't have a specific person he hates considering he'll kill anyone with reason or without unless it's his crew, the Los Santos Police Department is full of police officers he'd gladly and gleefully torture. He hates how they treat him and his friends, constantly harassing them and chasing them, they are to be paid off every time they are caught which is more than enough for Uni to grow a deep hatred for each and every one of the people working for the department. Appearance Uni is of athletic build and is 6' 0" (1.83 m), he has dark brown eyes, long brown wavy hair and usually wears a black coat with skinny black jeans with a black hat, a scarf and glasses. Skills and attributes Regina Purchased by Uni from Benny's Original Motor Works, it has since become an annoyance to his team, being called slow, unreliable and useless. Uni treats Regina as if the car was alive, talking to it and defending it when it is called said names above. The fact that Uni genuinely believes Regina is a living and breathing entity only proves further that Uni is completely insane and has a complete disregard for reality. Karin Stolen by Uni during a police chase, he, Moo, Malin and Soap used it to escape. It has since been used as Uni's secondary vehicle. Appearances * The Fleeca Job * The Prison Break * The Humane Labs Raid * Series A Funding * The Pacific Standard Job Quotes "Obey and survive? More like fuck off and die." Gallery Mugshots bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-05-173.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-12-255.jpg Screenshots bandicam 2016-06-20 02-14-48-395.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-15-19-365.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-47-004.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 04-11-43-197.jpg Trivia * Uni's real identity and past are a complete mystery, meaning his motives are unclear. Category:Characters Category:The Irregulars